


Наша фортуна

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Артему позарез нужен хоть один провальный матч. Буквально один шанс сказать «вы нихрена не справляетесь без меня».





	Наша фортуна

**Author's Note:**

> Зенит при тренерстве Манчини

наша фортуна  
перед зеркальцем  
вертится

Нет настроения для благородства — это если совсем коротко и сугубо по делу. Это если не прикрываться какими-то действительно значимыми вещами. По-настоящему — просто не остается места внутри, которое не было бы уже сожрано непереносимо саднящей завистью. Она, как хороший хавбек, расталкивает в стороны все остальные мысли, старательно перетягивая внимание на себя. 

Артему позарез нужен хоть один _провальный_ матч. Буквально один шанс сказать «вы нихрена не справляетесь без меня». Но, кажется, на сегодняшний день даже это — слишком наглая просьба. 

В раздевалке Саша болтается рядом с ним — как повелось с самого начала, но теперь это прежде уютное соседство, соприкосновение локтями, словесные перепалки, начинает тяготить. 

Саша сосредоточенно ковыряется с новыми бутсами — предыдущие благополучно кончились на прошлой игре, им на смену пришло бледно-розовое безобразие. Артем не обувается, вытянув ноги во всю длину и сосредоточенно шевеля большими пальцами в новеньких гетрах. Ему светит — и это в лучшем случае — выход на 15 минут под конец матча, когда все решено. 

Сашка заканчивает со своими шнурками, роняет ногу, звонко цокнув шипами об пол, и упирается взглядом в Тёмины гетры.   
— Чего ты? — совершенно искренне удивляется он. 

Волосы на его макушке смешно топорщатся, взъерошенные форменной футболкой. В другой день Артем пригладил бы привычным движением, но сегодня не хочется ничего.   
— В розовых, как девчонка, — без энтузиазма подкалывает он. 

Кокорин удивленно вскидывает светлую бровь. Поглядев на свои бутсы, словно в первый раз, авторитетно заключает:   
— Да ну, хуйню несешь, тапки и тапки.

Артем согласен в общем-то, но раздражение, не находящее выхода, требует хотя бы сказать какую-то гадость, если не сделать. Но в ту секунду, когда он уже открывает рот, их наконец начинают гнать из раздевалки на выход. Вот же блядство, а он так и не обулся.   
Шнурки затягиваются намертво крепким узлом. Без разницы, на скамейке будет время расковырять, даже слишком много времени.

Пытающегося тревожно заглянуть в лицо Кокорина он показательно игнорирует, отвернувшись и заговорив с первым, кто попадает под руку. Попадает как назло Дима, который испуганно шарахается, а потом удивленно пялится, болезненным жестом сведя брови, напоминая все того же Кокорина. 

«Все долбоебы», — тоскливо заключает Артем, падая на скамейку. Матч начинается как нельзя хуже.

***

Его срывают с места сразу после перерыва. Дурацкий шнурок уже приведен в порядок, первое напряжение спало, и появилось привычное чувство тоски по игре. Как будто... скучаешь? Если можно скучать по чему-то настолько невещественному. 

— Разминаться, ну, вали, — толкают его, задумавшегося, под локоть. Он не смотрит — кто, вцепившись взглядом в Манчини, спрашивая, не шутка ли. Нихрена не шутка. 

Один тайм это очень много. Это — вполне достаточно.   
Он мысленно примеряется — с кем разделит эту игру пополам. Вряд ли с поля уберут Сашку, но если вдруг... Так было бы справедливо, разве нет?

На двадцатой минуте _разминки_ он перевязывает шнурок, слишком сильно затянутый.   
На тридцать второй накидывает на плечи куртку, сброшенную второпях.  
Никакого тебе пополам, Тёмочка. Время капает почти осязаемое, тяжелое, прибивающее к земле. 

Оно тяжело останавливается, когда Сашка влетает в ворота вместе с мячом, а потом начинает идти еще неотвратимее. Кокорин оборачивается к нему, может быть, собираясь добежать, но натыкается на ответный взгляд, и улыбка, слабо дрогнув, сразу гаснет.

Назначен дополнительный тайм.

*** 

В какой-то момент становится просто все равно. Внутренний протест вырывается на поверхность, пропечатывает себя в каждом жесте, в каждом взгляде — а уж к чему это приведет — все равно. Хуже, наверное, некуда. 

Сашка идет к нему, улыбаясь, и едва заметно подворачивая внутрь правую ступню. Не хромая всерьез, но если знаешь, как причудливо перекрещиваются полоски тейпа на лодыжке, не видимые под слоем ткани, то замечаешь и такое — лишнее.   
Девяносто минут это очень много. Кокорин заканчивается на сотой. Артем кончился гораздо раньше. 

Свисток. Замена.

*** 

Пронзительно голубая лента отдирается от кожи с трудом. Артем мстительно дергает ее рывком, удивляясь, что Саша только матерно шипит, вздрогнув всем телом, но не пытается въебать ему пострадавшей ногой. 

— Садист блядский, — заключает Кокорин. Его пальцы непроизвольно массируют колено — оно-то в этот раз не болит, но прикасаться там, где действительно больно, не хочется. 

— Всё, мои поздравления, детка, — Артем нарочито бодро встает со скамьи, накидывает Сашке на шею полотенце, словно медаль надевает. Издевательски. — Я в душ. 

Это был потрясающий матч, в котором ему не нашлось места. Совершенно не нашлось места — эта мысль наконец-то пускает корни в голове. Черт побери, он действительно увидел, насколько бесполезен, увидел себя глазами придурка Манчини. От таких откровений тянет утопиться. 

— Полотенце. Забыл, — Сашка возникает за спиной как обычно шумно и бесцеремонно. Тёма жмурится, представляя, как он подпер плечом кафельную стену. Оборачивается — да, все именно так. Сам Кокорин уже успел побывать под душем, натянуть на себя штаны, взъерошить перед зеркалом волосы, и теперь откровенно скучает, вертя в руках телефон. 

Полотенце продолжает болтаться у него на шее — ровно так, как Артем оставил. Видимо, сам дурак.   
— Без настроения, Сань, отъебись, — просит он, едва удержавшись от глупого девчачьего порыва прикрыться ладонями.   
Саша сосредоточенно разглядывает его через экран смартфона, то ли реально снимая, то ли корча из себя идиота. 

— Ты не улыбаешься, Тигра, — упрекает он. Вроде бы, игра не нова, но сегодня Артема бесит этот взгляд в экран, а не в лицо.   
— Улыбаюсь, — возражает он. — Приготовился фоткать?   
Любой бы на месте Сашки подумал головой и свалил в ту же секунду — любой другой. Кокорин сосредоточенно и строго кивает ему. 

Артем подцепляет полотенце за болтающиеся концы, тянет на себя и его, и Сашу, сам отступая назад и прижимаясь к холодной стене.   
Струи воды падают на Сашку, моментально сделав на полтона темнее волосы и злосчастное полотенце. Кокорин все еще не смотрит ему в лицо, полностью увлеченный происходящим на экране. Его руки тоже заливает водой вместе с дурацким хрен-его-знает-сколько-стоящим телефоном. 

— Тыц, — комментирует он, очевидно, опубликовав в инстаграме новую эпик стори из жизни Артема Дзюбы. Прошлые обходились не так дорого. 

Мокрые светлые ресницы наконец вздрагивают и теперь уже очередь Артема наталкиваться на чужой взгляд с разбегу. Пустой-пустой и светлый как горное озеро взгляд, абсолютно дикий.   
Тёма почти пугается его, неуверенно обрисовывает пальцем чужую бровь, скулу, касается уголка губ, которые тут же послушно раскрываются навстречу его пальцам. 

Происходит что-то чудовищное и хрустально-тонкое, чего он не может еще до конца осознать, но затаившееся желание пнуть побольнее вдруг напоминает о себе. 

— Заебал, Сань, — не веря себе, произносит он. И даже находит силы небрежно толкнуть от себя пальцами чужое горячее плечо.   
Струи воды обрушиваются теперь на него, заставляя моргать и отплевываться. На границе с истерикой проскакивает вдруг мысль, что все-таки не забрал полотенце. Да и толку бы в нем теперь, промокшем насквозь. Развернуть окриком ушедшего Сашку уже немыслимо. 

Артем откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в кафель, и начинает смеяться. Может быть, первый раз за последние три недели.   
_Нихрена не весело._


End file.
